Eternal
by trenchcoatsexual
Summary: "They didn't measure the impact the angel had on their lives like they did with the other people they considered 'close'. The fights they'd had, and the times Castiel had saved them and the times they'd saved Castiel- those things were factors just like with everyone else, but Castiel had other experiences with the Winchesters to take into account." Wincestiel PWP.


**Words: **5,400+  
**A/N: **Written for a prompt at the SPN Kink Meme: _I just want Sam and Dean fussing over Cas and showering his body with attention, being really gentle with him and reassuring him that they still love him, that he's still theirs._

Bottom!Cas only please, and bonus points for over-stimulation, multiple-orgasms and completely overwhelmed/fucked-out!Cas.

* * *

By other people's standards, they haven't been doing this too long. Not long enough for the first time to say those three words that have commitment-phobic men running for the hills. Not long enough to empty out a drawer for the other person's clothes. Not long enough to go to the pet store and adopt a kitten together. By normal, boring, honest, tax-paying people's standards, it hasn't been long enough. Certainly not long enough for one of them to get down on one knee with a shiny piece of irreplaceable, too-expensive jewelry sitting in a satin cushion. (Then there's the whole problem of who would be the one getting on their knee to begin with- but that's not really neither here nor there because it's not like any of them are going to be doing it any time soon, if at all.)

By Winchester standards, it's been an eternity. It's been forever, and that word is something they rarely get the chance to use.

They don't measure things like this by weeks or months or dates to movies and restaurants and carnivals and baseball games. Things like this- and by this, I mean a relationship with another person, any type of relationship- they measure in moments, the quality of those moments. It's a complicated measuring system, but I'll give you examples to help you understand.

Bobby- their surrogate father, who protected them and saved their asses on more than one occasion- is immeasurable. Just as their relationship with John. And even with Mary, even though they never really knew her. The effect she had on their lives is something that cannot be described. To the brothers, the three were in the same classification bracket.

Then you have people like Ellen and Jo- who they fought with and against, loved and cherished and had one or other inappropriate thoughts about. They died early, too young, after only three short years of friendship. To Sam and Dean, that was the equivalent of growing old together, playing bridge on Thursdays and having dinner every Sunday and Thanksgiving.

Not all their relationships are good, of course. Like Azazel- on the Winchester scale, he would be much higher than was necessary or comfortable. But then there were people like Gordon Walker, whom they considered nothing more than someone they bumped into on the sidewalk and didn't apologize.

The Winchesters had a weird way of classifying and acknowledging the effects that the people and creatures that walked in and out of their lives had.

But Castiel….they thought that maybe Castiel deserved a whole scale just for himself.

They didn't measure the impact the angel had on their lives like they did with the other people they considered 'close'. The fights they'd had, and the times Castiel had saved them and the times they'd saved Castiel- those things were factors just like with everyone else, but Castiel had other experiences with the Winchesters to take into account.

Castiel was measured by the breaths he panted in their ears, the marks he left on the valleys of their backs with his nails that were much too blunt to be marking anything but managed it anyways. The times he gasped their names, the bites he left on their necks and shoulders. Castiel was measured by how many orgasms they shared, how many smiles they could pull out of his usually stoic face, the amount of lamps and mirrors shattered or even cracked when they overwhelmed him so much that his true voice couldn't be contained in his tiny vessel. Taking all these things into account, the boys would have to spend centuries adding it all up. So they just chocked it up to 'Castiel is immortal and so is this'.

"Dean, did we forget to buy lube?" Sam asked, the little furrow between his brows so deep that they could transport illegal immigrants across the border in it. He was crouched by the duffel bag on the floor, rifling through Dean's clothes. They should have a bottle in here somewhere.

"Of course not, Sam," Dean grumbled from his place on the bed. Or, more accurately, his place over Cas, who was lying on the bed. "We bought some last week. Keep looking." He turned his attention back to Cas, undoing each button on his white shirt and kissing along each inch of skin as it was exposed.

"Didn't we finish it the other day though?"

Dean looked up, pausing in his work and Cas pressed his lips together in annoyance. "I don't think so," Dean replied, lips pursing in thought. "No, definitely not. It's in there. Keep looking."

"We could just forgo the lube completely," Cas cut in, getting rather frustrated because one Winchester was distracted and the other wasn't even on the bed with them. And he and Dean were still half-dressed, which didn't help Castiel's patience. At least Sam was just in his boxers. Which is why he'd taken it upon himself to search for the lube while the other two busied themselves with their clothes.

"No chance, Cas," Dean mumbled against his navel, and at least his lips were against Cas' skin. That helped matters slightly.

"Not tonight," Sam agreed, tossing the irritated angel a grin. Some nights, the three would ignore the lube, go straight for dirty and rough and needy and hungry. They'd prep with spit and haste and get on with it so fast they couldn't breathe. Sometimes they'd push it, see how far and how much the resilient otherworldly creature could take. But not tonight. Tonight didn't feel like one of _those _nights. The boys hadn't caught a hunt yet and Castiel didn't have any pressing angelic duties to attend to. They wanted to take their time.

"Aha!" Sam exclaimed, extracting the bottle from one of Dean's boxers. "Got it." He climbed up on the bed with the other two, bringing the lube and some condoms up with him, Dean's knees shifting on the mattress when it dipped.

Castiel's shirt was off by now and Dean was working on his slacks, slipping them off his legs and tossing them away. Sam crawled up to him, bottle in hand, and leaned down, cupping Castiel's rough cheek with his free hand. They touched lips softly, tongues barely hinting, ghosting along each other. Their noses bumped gently, their mouths melding carefully. There was a barely-there hiss of air when Castiel felt the cold air on his sensitive, half hard dick as Dean pulled off his boxers, but Sam pressed their lips together and swallowed the sound.

When Dean sunk down on Castiel's dick, the sound was a little harder to capture, but Sam did his best, dropping the bottle on the mattress and bringing both hands up to Castiel's hair, pulling their faces even closer together. He coaxed his tongue past the angel's parted lips and slid it along his, wet and velvet.

Dean brought as much of Cas' cock into his mouth, wrapping his fingers around base and pushing it in, swirling his tongue along the shaft. Castiel practically whimpered into Sam's mouth and Sam loved how the sound felt on his tongue, so good he could taste it.

There was a hand searching near Sam and he pulled away just slightly to see Dean reaching up for the bottle he had dropped. Dean's fingers wrapped around it and pulled it back and Sam smirked a bit as he turned back to Castiel's lips, spit-shiny and red and perfect, kissing them again reverently.

Castiel made a sound that didn't sound particularly happy and Sam pulled away to see what had happened and found the angel's cock free from Dean's mouth, because Dean was sitting up, slicking up his fingers with lube. Sam smiled and pressed his lips to Cas' gently once more before pulling away completely, brushing his thumb against the corner of his mouth.

Dean was sinking back down, taking Cas' dick back into his mouth and Sam bit his lip at the way the angel's eyelids fluttered at the contact. Then they squeezed shut and a slight hiss of air escaped between his teeth and Sam figured Dean was pressing a finger inside him. As Dean swirled the slick tip of one finger around the entrance, trying to get it to loosen up as he sucked, Castiel melted, face falling into bliss at the contact, just to jump slightly as Dean pressed it inside.

Sam grinned and petted Cas' hair, kissing his temple and the angel let out a soft, happy breath of air. The younger Winchester turned the angel's head slightly to the side so he could have better access, trailing kisses down his high cheekbones and his sharp jaw, under his ear and along his throat. One hand trailed down to trace over the faint scar on Castiel's chest- the sigil he had carved on himself. Sam knew it by heart, the triangle under the dip of his collarbone, the swirl on his ribs, the numerals over his navel. There was a light dusting of hair grown over the marks, and Sam knew it was because of the days he had spent as a human because of the sigil. He trailed his fingers over it, ghosting over it and relishing in the way Castiel's muscles twitched under the touch, as if it tickled.

As Dean pushed in a second finger and Castiel's back arched off the bed, Sam sucked a mark on his collarbone. It would only heal if Cas wanted it to, and he usually let marks like that fade away on their own. As Dean's free hand rubbed up and down the outside of Castiel's leg, Sam's trailed over his ribs and under, scratching lightly at his back and trailing down to grope his ass, kneading the cheek as Dean twisted his fingers inside, making Castiel bite his lip and fist the sheets.

Dean hooked his rough hand around Cas's calf and pulled it up, making Cas hook his leg over Dean's back as the hunter continued working. He would never admit it, but Dean loved being encased in the angel's legs, holding him in place and grounding him, not letting him get distracted from the task of simultaneously sucking and prepping.

"He ready yet, Dean?" Sam asked softly, lips over one of Castiel's nipples and Castiel shuddered as the breath hit the sensitive bud, making it harden.

"Why don't you ask me?" Castiel managed to get out, voice strained, a little indignant.

Sam chuckled and closed his lips over his nipple, laving his tongue over it.

"Because you lie, Cas," Dean replied with a grin, having pulled off of the angel's dick to answer. "Just to get us to fuck you." It was amazing how the angel was usually such a bad liar in any other instance, yet could almost always make the boys believe him when they were like this.

Cas was about to protest, but Dean crooked his fingers and any words died with a gasp. Dean shifted his fingers experimentally. "For me, just barely. Not for you, though," he answered Sam, meeting his brother's eyes.

Sam didn't take his mouth off of Castiel's chest, just raised his eyebrows and Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine." The older Winchester shifted back down and continued sucking, working a third finger in and stretching carefully.

Castiel groaned and his hand came up to fist in Sam's hair. "Sa-_am,_" he moaned brokenly and Sam obliged, leaning up to kiss him again.

"Why're you moaning _his _name?" Dean protested, getting off of Castiel's dick again. "I'm the one doing all the work down here!"

The two just glared openly at him, Castiel's eyes shining with something that Dean was sure was celestial wrath, so he decided not to argue any further and got back to work, letting them kiss sensuously above him.

When Dean's fingers were just brushing against Castiel's prostate and the angel was writhing against them, dick spurting copious amounts of precome onto Dean's tongue, Dean pulled off and deemed him ready.

Sam smiled and shifted to slip out of his boxers, Castiel raising himself so the bigger man could fit behind him. Dean helped lift the angel by his hips as Sam tucked his legs under himself, kneeling on the bed. He hastily slipped on the condom and slicked himself up with lube, eyes falling shut at the contact on his dick.

"Ready, Cas?" Sam murmured, kissing the nape of Cas' neck, the clean scent of the sweat gathered there filling his nose pleasantly.

"_Yes, _Sam," Castiel replied a little irritably, and Sam had to smile. An angel with an endless supply of patience, and he always got testy when Sam and Dean took their time with him.

Dean, now off the bed and working on freeing himself of the jeans he'd been wearing the whole time, smiled too and watched as Cas bent his knees so his legs rested against Sam's, lowering himself slowly as Sam held his dick at Cas' entrance. Sam had a hand on Cas' hip, holding him steady as he kissed and nipped at the angel's neck and shoulder.

Castiel's breath came out in shudders as Sam filled him slowly, his body shaking with tiny little tremors. It made Dean lick his lips as he climbed back on the bed, kneeling in front of the angel, who had his eyes closed as he waited for his inner muscles to adjust to Sam.

Dean touched his fingers to Castiel's jaw and Castiel opened his eyes, bright and shiny and so much black swallowing the blue that Dean's breath caught in his throat. The hunter leaned in and touched their lips together, tentatively, as if they were thirteen and this was their first kiss because even though they'd lost count of how many kisses they'd shared and it sounded like something out of a bad rom-com- it always strangely felt like their first kiss when they were like this.

The feeling never lasted and they were quickly consumed with familiarity, to a memorization of lines and grooves in each other's mouths because they knew each other's mouths, they knew each other better than they knew anything else. They knew each other and Sam and that was all that really seemed to matter at times like these, when Dean's tongue slid into Cas' mouth and the angel was so used to these boys, his boys, that he could feel the minute differences. Dean's tongue was thicker, Sam's longer, and Sam's was rougher, not dulled by the continuous burn of alcohol like Dean's. Dean's lips were fuller, plusher; Sam's thinner, softer. Dean's teeth were squarer, Sam's sharper when he poked his tongue against them.

The one thing their mouths shared- they were both home.

Castiel took a moment, just a second to pull himself away from Dean's mouth so he could focus on the first drag of his muscles around Sam's dick as he raised himself from the younger Winchester's lap ever so slightly. A soft sigh escaped his lips, brushed Dean's, and Castiel moved farther, raising himself higher.

Sam's hands were safety on his hips, and Castiel let himself get lost in the feeling as he raised himself up and up and up, feeling like he was flying with his two men around him, loving him, watching with rapt eyes.

Then suddenly, Cas was letting himself fall again, crashing back down to earth with a cry and Sam was there to catch him, Dean there to soften the blow. Just like always.

Dean caught Cas' mouth with a deep kiss as Cas moved, over and over again, flying and falling over Sam's dick. Maybe Cas wasn't moving at all, maybe it was Sam's hands pushing him up and pulling him down. None of them could tell, none of them could care, just as long as it didn't stop.

It wasn't very comfortable or easy, but Dean managed to raise one leg and brace his foot on the mattress next to Cas and Sam's legs, pressing himself flush against Cas. The angel let out a little huff of breath as he was suddenly pressed between the two brothers. Sam had to work double now, thrusting up as best he could and moving Cas as best he could with Dean sandwiching him so tight he couldn't move on his own.

Dean moved one hand down between them to wrap around both his and Cas' dicks, making Cas groan. The hunter mirrored the sound and started moving his hand, jacking them both off as Sam continued fucking into Cas at a steady pace.

Cas' head fell back on Sam's shoulder, mouth agape and the brothers shared a smile. It never failed to make them extremely proud of themselves when they rendered Castiel boneless like this.

The two worked in tandem, Cas letting them. Sam fucked while Dean stroked, both taking one side of the angel's neck and kissing along it, licking and nipping sporadically.

Suddenly, Cas' hands flashed up and gripped Dean's forearms so tight they must have left bruises and Dean pulled away from his neck, falling back from his position so Sam could have more room to thrust better. Cas was close, and this was his way of telling them.

Dean thrust his tongue between the angel's pliant lips and Sam gripped his hips, thrusting up a little harder and a little faster. Dean had let go of their dicks and was now jacking Cas off only, the angel keeping his grasp on the older Winchester's arms like he was afraid of flying away.

There was a cry, lost somewhere between two tongues as Cas came, spurting hot and ample over Dean's arm, Sam letting out a strangled sound as the muscles tightened around him.

Castiel fell against Dean's chest and Dean caught him easily, arms wrapping around each other. Dean pulled Cas' face up to kiss him as Sam thrust a half dozen more times until he came, filling the angel and making him moan into the older brother's mouth.

Dean helped Cas lift off of Sam's lap and onto the mattress. The angel gave Dean one heated look with those big blue eyes of his, hypnotizing Dean momentarily, then pressed their lips together before he ducked down to take Dean's aching dick into his mouth, because the first thing that the Winchesters taught Cas all those lifetimes ago when this started was reciprocation.

A small sigh leaves Dean's lips, hand coming up to card through the angel's hair as Sam cleans himself off and tosses the condom. As Cas sucks him off slowly, reverently, one hand braced on Dean's thigh, his thumb tracing little circles into the skin, Sam rests on the bed, watching, smiling softly to himself. His big hands come up to rest against the expanse of his back, tracing over the muscles slowly. He fit his fingers along Cas' ribs and traced the ridges of his spine one by one, watching the slight goosebumps that rose on the angel's skin at the contact. Sam bent down and peppered little kisses over it, from the small of his back up to his shoulder.

Castiel made a small, content sound at the treatment and it was enough to have Dean shuddering slightly, coming in the angel's mouth with a gasp. The angel swallowed it all down dutifully, then pulled off and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smiling up at the older Winchester. Dean grinned back, eyes unfocused from the post-coital bliss, and pulled Cas up for a kiss.

There was a shift on the bed that made both Dean and Cas bounce slightly as Sam lay down on the bed, stretching out as much as possible in the little space he had. He watched them both with a tiny grin and Dean pulled away from Cas' lips and smiled back at his brother, looking over Cas' shoulder.

"Don't stop on my account," Sam said lightly, pillowing his head on his arm.

Dean just rolled his eyes and pulled Cas' lips back to his, kissing him slowly. He leaned forward, taking Cas with him and lying him down next to Sam, who pulled him down against his chest, breaking the kiss momentarily, but Dean reclaimed it quickly.

The thing about angels- at least, Sam and Dean guessed it was an angel thing, since they'd never been with another angel- was that they have a ridiculous recuperation time and stamina. Although it would take them a little longer to get ready for round two, Castiel was already hardening slowly against Dean's thigh.

Dean felt it, obviously, and pulled away to chuckle against Cas' lips. "I think he's ready for more, Sammy," he murmured, loud enough for his brother to hear. He stroked a hand through Cas' hair and the angel smiled, his hand running over Dean's ribs.

"Already?" Sam grinned, face buried in the nape of Cas' neck. He wasn't really surprised, the novelty of the angel's advantages having worn off a long time ago. "All right." He sank his teeth gently into the join of Cas' neck and shoulder, making him gasp and his cock twitch.

Dean pulled Cas' mouth back to his, tugging the angel's lower lip softly, licking at the swell of it. Sam's hand trailed down from Cas' ribs to his hip, giving it a firm, possessive squeeze that had Cas pressing back into him.

As Sam's mouth busied itself on Cas' neck, his hand slipped down to grope his ass and run the tips of his fingers along the crease, making Castiel shudder. The tip of his middle finger touched Cas' slick, open hole and Sam could hear it when Dean swallowed his gasp.

The breach was so easy that it made Sam groan deep in his throat. He pushed his finger inside to the second knuckle and when Cas' hip pushed back against him, it sunk in the whole way.

"Shh," Sam whispered into his ear, touching his other hand to the angel's taut spine. "Let me, Cas. I'll take care of you."

"We both will," Dean muttered, his hand going down to hold Cas' hip steady so Sam could work. It slipped down to curl over Castiel's thigh and pulled it up, hooking it over his own leg, slightly bent, so Cas' half-hard dick was pressed to his thigh.

With one more kiss to the knob at the top of Castiel's spine, Sam pressed forward and so did Dean, squeezing the angel between them. As Sam's finger began to move and Cas started to whimper, Dean surged forward to catch and swallow the sounds, rocking his leg back and forth to give Cas' cock the friction it needed as Sam fucked him, in sync with his brother's rhythm.

Cas moaned brokenly into Dean's mouth, hand like a vice on the hunter's elbow. He was moving as best he could, hips undulating as the brothers worked him, his torso trapped between them and unable to move.

All that Castiel could feel was _heat; _pure warmth radiating from the living, breathing bodies corralling him, trapping him with their legs and arms and chests and lips and hearts. Those hearts that he could feel, beating out of sync with each other. Every time Sam's heart contracted, Dean's filled the lapse with a beat and Castiel could feel them in his own veins, pulsing in his blood, swimming in his ears.

Sam's finger- _oh, _two fingers now- were fire solidified and pushing into him. Dean's thigh was warm with life and arousal, rolling against his cock and overriding Cas' own burning desire to be touched, abating and satisfying him.

It was maddening, this heat, the warmth of their breaths against his skin, his lips- so alive and so human.

They lost track of the time they spent curled up like that, lost in their own world, in their own heat and oxygen and their own life source. By the time Castiel was shuddering, coating Dean's leg, Sam had three fingers in him, his forefinger scratching and stroking over his perineum just the way he liked it, and Dean's lips were numb from kissing.

"You okay, Cas?" Dean asked him softly, thumbing over his cheekbone, under his closed eye.

There was a shutter of blue like the beginning of an old movie as Cas' eyes fluttered open and he gave the older Winchester a small smile. "Of course I am, Dean."

Sam chuckled and pulled away to reach for a tissue and Cas felt the loss of warmth on his back like someone had pressed a block of ice to it. Sam handed the tissue to Dean, who cleaned himself off.

At this point, having their angel squirming and moaning and coming undone between them had gotten both men worked up again, both sporting half-erections.

"Cas," Sam breathed, resting his forehead between the angel's shoulder blades. "We-"

"I know, Sam," Castiel interrupted with a smile, voice gruff. He pushed back, his ass rubbing against Sam's erection, making the hunter gasp.

"Nu-uh," Dean protested, shifting so Cas was on his back, and Dean was looming over him, kissing his throat. "Sam already went. My turn."

Castiel chuckled and carded his fingers through Dean's short spikes, coated in sweat. "Of course, Dean."

Sam rolled his eyes, but grinned and moved so he was kneeling by Cas' head. Dean pulled on a condom and slipped between the angel's legs, bringing their lips together once more before pulling away, letting Sam pull Castiel's head onto his lap.

One hand fitting into the spaces between Cas' ribs, the other aligning himself, Dean bit his lip as he pushed inside. Castiel's thighs trembled and Sam pet through his hair. One of his large thumbs came up to trace over Cas' plush bottom lip, swollen from Dean's kissing earlier.

Castiel parted his lips, eyes closed, and turned his head. Sam guided his dick to the angel's mouth slowly, letting the head slip inside and Cas opened up to let more in as Dean pushed further inside him.

They were filling him up at both ends, Dean rolling his hips languidly, lazily, slowly, reverently. He watched with eyes that were more black than green as Castiel's body swayed every time he pulled out and pushed back in, how his almost feminine waist undulated in a captivating manner reserved for gypsies and belly dancers. He watched with a watering mouth as the muscles in Cas' abdomen rippled like a snake making its way through grass, one of his hands tense on the mattress, fingertips digging white into the sheets.

Dean never believed in God before he met Castiel, then subsequently lost faith in Him. It was only at times like these, with sights like this, that renewed both belief and faith.

The brothers went slow, careful, not pushing too far, and Castiel responded positively. Dean kissed along his throat and collarbone and Sam scratched lightly at his scalp, making goosebumps rise.

He loved it when they gripped him hard enough to leave bruises, when they fucked into him hard and fast enough to leave his mind reeling, when they bit marks into his skin and growled insults and filth into his ear. But this…_this _was different. This was beautiful and sensuous, slow and easy and warm. It was more erotic than any other kind of fucking, any other kind of sex.

It made Castiel think of the days when the Earth was created. It made him think of Eden, and how the beauty of it didn't compare to his two humans loving him with reverent hands and lips, worshipping his body and making him feel more precious than the Host ever could.

Dean came first, his hands gripping Castiel's waist, his face buried in Castiel's neck. He came with a groan, lips slipping wet against the angel's collarbone. The feeling of Dean's cock twitching and filling him made Castiel groan, and the vibrations had Sam trembling, hand tightening in his hair briefly.

With Dean satisfied and pulling out of him, Cas turned so he could devote his full attention to bring Sam to completion and Sam was all for it, gripping Castiel's shoulder. The hunter's eyes squeezed shut as he let himself be overwhelmed by the sensation of Cas sucking him down, laving his tongue over the shaft and pressing against the slit, his hand coming up to grip the side of Sam's leg as he worked with a dedication that had something rolling in Sam's gut. As much as they loved fawning over Cas and loving his body, it was when Cas turned to them with the same devotion, the same love and affection that always had both men choking on their feelings, because no one had ever loved them like this. No one had ever deemed them so worthy of their attention and adoration like Castiel had.

That, more than anything, more than Cas' hot tongue and hollowed cheeks and fluttering throat, had Sam coming, spilling into the angel's mouth. Castiel swallowed him down and licked him clean with that same reverence and dedication that had Sam trembling.

When both boys had laid back on the bed with twin content sighs, Castiel smiled as he fit himself between them. Sam angled himself towards the angel and stroked a hand up the inside of his arm, fingers ghosting a trail from the sensitive skin at the inside of his wrist to his bicep. He placed a light on kiss on his shoulder. On his other side, Dean was less touchy, having never been one for after-sex cuddling or fondling. But he smiled at Cas and reached a hand out to wipe a bead of sweat off his brow, Castiel closing his eyes at the touch.

Dean's eyes flashed downwards and his lips quirked into a smirk. Cas wasn't hard just yet, but his dick was just a fraction larger than usual. "Hey, Sammy," Dean called softly and Sam raised his head to look too, already knowing what Dean was calling him for. He noticed it too and turned to Cas.

"Think you got another one in you?" he asked with a bright smile.

Castiel hummed contentedly and pressed his side against Sam's broad chest. "For you two? Anything," he replied and Sam's eyes clouded over as the double meaning hit him. His hand came up to cradle Cas' jaw and pull him in for a soft, deep kiss.

"_We don't deserve you," _Sam whispered under his breath, barely audible. Not even Dean, a mere few inches away, heard him, but Castiel knew the sentiment was the same. Dean believed he deserved less than even Sam believed, and that thought was enough to break the angel's heart. The Winchesters deserved everything good and beautiful. He was just glad they considered him good and beautiful enough.

Sam slunk down, kissing along the angel's chest, lips tracing over the scar he had always been so fascinated by. Once he reached Cas' navel, Dean shifted, sitting him up so that he could slip behind him, legs on either side of his hips, and rest Cas against his chest. As Sam's lips found his cock and started working it up into full hardness, Dean was rubbing Cas' shoulders, rough hands massaging his back and neck. His thumbs pressed into the spaces behind the shoulderblades, right where he figured the angel's wings would be if they were physical.

By the time Sam had gotten Castiel completely hard, Dean's hands had reduced him to putty, and Castiel was moaning in contentment, soft sighs escaping through parted lips.

It had started so long ago, so many lifetimes ago, that none could remember how it had begun. Who had come up with the idea? Who had suggested it? Who had made the first move? Who had shared the first kiss and who had reached orgasm first? Where and when and how and- least importantly- why?

None of it mattered though. The beginning wasn't important, because it was so long ago that the time before it started felt like countless lifetimes ago, like something in a distant, distant past that didn't affect them anymore. It didn't matter how long it had been going on because the Winchesters didn't know what it was like to have something last as long as this. They didn't know how long forever was because their 'forever's had always been wrong.

The Apocalypse was supposed to be the end of Earth's 'forever', but it wasn't. Sam was supposed to stay dead 'forever', but he didn't. Dean was supposed to spend 'forever' in Hell, but he didn't.

And none of it mattered because Castiel was an eternity to them.


End file.
